goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Zara's mom gets Oliver's mom fired and gets grounded
Characters Zara's mom-Kimberly Scooter's mom (Emma)-Catherine Hino's mom (Debbie)-Susan Larton's mom (Lexi)-Grace Instructor-Paul Boss-Dallas Oliver-Paul Sherery-Ivy Oliver's mom (Nicole)-Princess Zara's dad-Diesel Zack-Dallas Zara-Susan Erika-Jill Jazzi-Emma Plot Kimberly Dawson gets Nicole Sharp fired by throwing a basketball at the instructor and blaming it on her. Before Oliver and his girlfriend can ground Nicole, she speaks and confirms she didn't throw the basketball at the teacher. Transcript Instructor: Okay employees, it's time to learn about the stock market crash. (Kimberly Dawson throws a basketball at the instructor) Instructor: Oh my God! Who did that? Kimberly Dawson, was that you? Zara's mom: No! It was Nicole Sharp! Nicole: What? Instructor: That's it! Go to your boss now! Emma: Mr. Kimble, Nicole didn't do it. Debbie: I agree with Emma. Lexi: Me too. (in Boss's office) Boss: So Nicole, why are you here? Nicole: Kimberly Dawson threw a basketball at the instructor and blamed it on me! Boss: That's it! You're fired! Go home now! (at home) Oliver: Mom, how dare you throw a baskeball at Mr. Kimble?! You know that you are not supposed to do that at all! Sherery: Oliver is right! Throwing basketballs at people can hurt them! Nicole: But Oliver and Sherery, someone threw a basketball at Mr. Kimble and blamed it on me. Oliver: I don't care! That's it! You are so- Nicole: I am telling the truth. Please contact my boss so I won't be grounded. Oliver: Okay. Boss: This is your mother's boss speaking. What is it? Oliver: My mother is telling me and my girlfriend she didn't throw a basketball at Mr. Kimble. Someone threw the basketball at Mr. Kimble and got her fired. Boss: Let's see who did it via surveilance cameras. (5 minutes later) Boss: I knew it! Kimberly Dawson threw the basketball at Mr. Kimble and got your mother fired! Can I speak to her? Oliver: Sure. Boss: Nicole, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Kimberly Dawson was the one who threw the basketball at Mr. Kimble and got you fired. You are now rehired. Nicole: Thank you very much. (back at the Dawsons house) Zara's dad: Kimberly, we got a call from Brian Sharp and he told us you got his wife fired! How could you? Zara's mom: Zack, Erika and Zara, why do you look different and where's Annabelle? Zack: We got plastic surgery because we want to look like adults and Annabelle's still at the hospital getting plastic surgery to make herself look like an adult! Zara: Mom, how could you do such a thing to Nicole Sharp?! Erika: That was even worse when I overreacted over the story my son Eric Jr told to his uncle Garrick! Zara's dad: You are grounded grounded grounded until you're ready to apologize to Nicole and Brian! Go to your room now! Zara's mom (running upstairs): Fine! Jazzi: Before I wrap up the video, what will Adult Annabelle's voice be when she's back from the hospital? Let me know in the comments. Category:Grounded Stuff